It's Your Fault
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: 3 hari. Sudah 3 hari ini,teman-teman dan kekasihnya seperti menjauhkan diri darinya. "Hahh,apa hanya perasaanku saja,atau memang mereka sedang meyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Tapi,apa itu?"Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata elang menatap dirinya dari kejauhan dengan seringai yang mengerikan ONE SHOOT,LIME/LEMON,HIRUSENA


= Is your fault =

Pairing : HiruSena Slight HiruMamo

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Warning : Yaoi,Lime/Lemon,BoyxBoy,Typo's dimana2,ONE SHOOT gaje,ide pasaran dll

.

.

/ No Like /

/ No Read /

.

.

.

"Ya,pelajaran kita akhiri sampai disini dulu,Minna. Sampai ketemu besok lagi,jangan lupa kerjakan tugas yang Sensei berikan tadi"Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu Sensei bermanik rubby,berambut merah itu pun keluar dari kelas.

"Ha'i,Hayato-sensei"Sahut para murid serentak,yang dijawab gumaman tak jelas dari Hayato Akaba-nama sang sensei-itu,berlalu pergi.

"Huahh,lelahnya~"Keluh Jumonji Kazuki,menguap lebar.

"Hu um,pelajaran tadi amat membosan sekali"Sahut Kuroki Koji,menelungkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Cih,Sensei tak tahu diri,memberi tugas tak kira-kira sekali"Toganou Shouzou,ikut menyahut setuju,matanya melirik kedua sohib kentalnya itu.

"Baka Sensei,memang"

Sena yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ketiga teman sekelasnya berbicara tadi,hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. 'Guru sendiri kok dimaki'Batinnya tak habis pikir.  
>Lalu manik coklat pekatnya melirik pemuda berambut kuning disebelahnya,"Hari ini kau mau kemana lagi,Hiruma-san?"Tanyanya,sedikitnya manik ituTop of Form memperlihatkan kesenduan yang mendalam.<p>

"Hoamm"Hiruma Youichi-nama pemuda berambut kuning itu-menguap lebar,"Kebutik kaasan,kuso-chibi"Jawabnya tenang,jari-jari panjang itu sibuk memasukkan buku kedalam tas selempangnya.

"Kau langsung pulanglah,jangan kemana-mana dulu,mengerti?"Lanjutnya,menarik dagu putih milik Sena,lalu memberikan kecupan lembut pada kedua belah bibir ranum itu,lembut.

Sebisa mungkin Sena tersenyum lembut,"Ne,kau berhati-hatilah dijalan,Hiruma-san"

"Kekekeke,kau ini seperti tak tahu diriku saja,Kuso-chibi"Diacaknya surai coklat itu gemas,membuat sang empunya rambut mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"Aku kan hanya memperingatkanmu,Hiruma-san"Ujarnya,masih mengembungkan pipi chubinya.

"Kekeke,kuso-chibi"Lalu setelahnya,Hiruma pun pergi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah pulang lebih dulu,dengan seringaian yang lebar.

"hahh,lagi-lagi seperti ini"Gumamnya,frustasi.

"Daikichi,Monta,Kurita,jadi tidak belajar barengnya?"Tanya Sena,membalikkan badannya untuk memandang ketiga teman dekatnya itu.

"Emm,gomen ne Sena,aku tak bisa ikut belajar kelompok denganmu,aku harus bantu Tou-sanku dirumah"Ujar Daikichi tak enak,menghapus senyuman dari temannya itu.

"Ah,begitu ya. Kalau Kurita dan Mon-"

"Aku tidak bisa,ne.. Ada perlu dengan kelas sebelah,gomen ne?"Sahut Monta,memotong ucapannya Sena,cepat.

Lalu,setelahnya dia melangkah pergi keluar kelas,guna menghindari tatapan sendu teman dekatnya itu,'Gomen,ne Sena'Batinnya sama-sama merasa tak enak.  
>Kurita,Daikichi dan Sena menatap Monta bingung,'Ada apa lagi dengan kelas sebelah?'Batin mereka tak habis pikir dengan tingkah pamuda yang dijuluki 'monky' itu,heran.<br>Mengacuhkan tingkah sang Monky(?),Sena menatap penuh harap pada pemuda bertubuh tambun dibelakangnya,"Ka-"

"Gomen,ne aku juga tak bisa Sena-chan"Potong Kurita cepat,"Aku disuruh Kaasan pulang cepat ne,gomen"Sama halnya dengan kedua temannya,Kurita pun merasa tak enak sudah berlaku seperti ini,pada pemuda mungil yang baik ini.

"Hmm,tak apa kalau begitu,lain kali juga bisa kan?"

"Yeah,lain kali pasti bisa kok"Ucap Daikichi semangat,membuat Sena terkikik geli melihatnya.  
>"Oke,kalau gitu aku pamit dulu,ne?"Diraihnya tas selempang miliknya,lalu sedikit merapikan Gakuran miliknya yang acak-acakkan.<p>

Setelah itu,Sena pun menyusul Monta pulang,"Jaa,sampai ketemu besok,ne?"Dengan perasaan aneh,Sena melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya pulang kerumah.  
>3 hari. Sudah 3 hari ini,teman-teman dan kekasihnya seperti menjauhkan diri darinya.<br>"Hahh,apa hanya perasaanku saja,atau memang mereka sedang meyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Tapi,apa itu?"Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata elang menatap dirinya dari kejauhan dengan seringai yang mengerikan.

"Aku yakin,kali ini 'dia' akan senang dengan hadiah dari kami khukhukhu"Ujar orang bertudung itu,menjilat pisau ditangannya sensual.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

_Kelas 02-A_  
>"Aku merasa bersalah mengorbankan Sena pada 'Dia',Daikichi"Keluh Kurita,menelungkupkan kedua tangannya diatas meja,lemas.<br>"Emm,ini semua demi 'Dia' yang sudah berjasa pada kita,Kurita"Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak sang teman pelan,"Bagaimana pun juga kita harus buat ini semua jadi lebih berkesan hehehe"Cengir pemuda berhidung tomat(?),semangat.  
>"Tapi,apa memang dengan cara seperti ini? Aku kasihan pada Sena"Kata Kurita,masih ragu dengan rencana yang mereka susun ini.<br>"Emm,aku yakin tak akan gagal,percayakan pada 'Dia',oke?"Daikichi berucap semangat,guna meyakinkan temannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.  
>"Ya,semoga saja Daikichi"Dengan setengah hati,Kurita mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.<br>"Nah,begitu dong hehehehe".  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.  
>"Chikuso! Sebenarnya aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan ini semua"Umpat seorang pemuda berambut kuning,kesal.<p>

"Kau ini,kenapa seperti tak mau bantu Kaasan sih? Kaasan kan sudah lama tak berintekrasi denganmu,Hiruma"Kata seorang wanita dewasa berambut biru cerah,menuangkan teh kedalam gelas kaca dihadapannya,pelan.

Hiruma melirik sinis wanita disampingnya,"Lalu,kenapa harus ada Mamori disini? Aku terlalu malas untuk dekat-dekat dengannya Kaasan"Ujarnya dingin,mendeathglare gadis berambut coklat marun pendek disebalahnya sebal.

'Tch,aku jadi berbohongkan pada kuso-chibiku,kuso!'Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Aku disini juga karena asuka-nee menyuruhku kemari,Devil"Mamori mengerlingkan kedua matanya bosan,"Jadi,jangan GeEr dulu"Lanjutnya,tak kalah sinis.

'Kalau bukan karena 'Dia' juga,ogah banget kesini,hiii'Batin gadis cantik itu,merinding melihat deathglare mematikan sang devil.

Asuka Youichi(OC) Kaasannya Hiruma,hanya terkikik geli melihat interaksi kedua orang dihadapannya,"Kalian ini,benar-benar lucu"Komentarnya,"dan kau Hiruma"Manik Aquamarinenya menatap tajam sang anak,"Jangan kasar-kasar padanya,bagaimana pun juga dia wanita"Lanjutnya,menasihati.

"Tch,wanita? Dia bukan wanita Kaasan,tapi Monster siscomplek(?)"Cibirnya,yang langsung mendapatkan injakan keras pada kakinya.

"Auch,kenapa sih,Kuso-mane?"Hiruma mengaduh kesakitan,seraya menatap tajam gadis disampingnya.  
>"Emang enak"Seringai Mamori acuh,"Ne,Asuka-nee.. Ada perlu apa,anda memanggil saya kemari?"Tanyanya,mencoba mengacuhkan umpatan kesal dari pemuda disampingnya.<p>

"Ah,iya aku hampir lupa"Diambilnya map dibawah meja kerjanya,lalu memberikan map itu pada Mamori,"Aku ingin kau memberikan itu pada'Nya',oke? Hihihi"  
>Diambilanya map coklat itu,lalu mengintip sedikit isi dari map itu. "Oh,oke Asuka-nee"Ujar Mamori semangat,membuat Hiruma yang tak mengetahui apa-apa,dibuat bingung oleh mereka.<p>

"Map apa tuh?"Tanyanya,penasaran seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih map yang berada ditangan Mamori,tapi sayang dengan sigap gadis itu menyembunyikannya didalam tas.

"Eits,tidak bisa~ ini rahasia tahu"Ucapnya watados,yang dibalas cibiran kesal dari sang devil(?).  
>"Tch,lalu urusan Kaasan denganku apa?"Tanyanya,menatap sang Kaasan kesal.<br>Wanita dewasa itu,hanya mampu menghela nafas menanggapi sikap kasar sang putra kesayangannya ini.  
>"Tidak ada,aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja,ne"Sahutnya,kalem.<br>Berbeda dengan Hiruma yang cengo setengah mati mendengar jawaban Kaasan tercintanya. "A-apa? Tch,kuso! Kaasan kan tahu,aku itu harus mengantar jemput Sena,kalau tahu begini aku tadi mengantar dia pulang,dan main dengannya seharian,kuso-Kaasan"Umpat Hiruma,yang lalu bangun dari acara duduknya,berniat pergi dari ruangan itu.  
>"Hihihi,gomen ne.. Habisnya aku kangen padamu,Hiruma. Salah ya,jika Kaasannya rindu pada anaknya?"Tanyanya menatap punggung tegap milik sang putra semata wayangnya,yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.<br>"Kuso-Kaasan,dirumah juga kan bisa"Diraihnya gagang pintu itu,lalu membukanya,dan tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata apapun,Hiruma meninggalkan ruangan itu.  
>Tanpa disaadarinya seringaian aneh terlukis diwajah orang-orang terdekatnya.<br>"Khukhukhu,tinggal telepon 'Dia',ne?"Mamori pun,meraih Handphone miliknya dari dalam saku roknya,dan memencet beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang disana.  
>Sementara Mamori sibuk dengan HandPhonenya,Asuka sendiri sibuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.<br>nTutt nTutt nTu-  
>(Hn?)<br>"Ini,aku Mamori,bagaimana? Apa semua udah siap?"Tanyanya antusias.  
>(Hn, menunggu sang korban saja)Sahut suara disebrang sana,kalem.<br>"Oh,oke oke kerja bagus"Seolah sedang berbicara face to face,Mamori menganggukkan kepalanya,"Nah,selanjutnya kuserahkan pada kalian ne? Jangan gagal"Tanpa memperdulikan orang disebrang sana yang sedang mengumpat,Mamori mematikan sambungan tersebut.  
>"Bagaimana?"Tanya Asuka tanpa lepas dari dokumen-dokumennya.<br>"Semua sudah beres,Asuka-nee hehehe"Mamori mengayun-ngayunkan Handphone,dengan girang.  
>"Jadi,tak sabar nih hihihi"Kikiknya geli. Asuka hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya.<br>"Yeah,semoga berhasil"Ucapnya,menatap sekilas gadis dihadapannya.  
>"Hu um,tentu saja Asuka-nee"<br>.

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap Tap  
>"Fiuhh,aku kangen Hiruma"Lirih seorang pemuda berambut coklat meyenderkan punggungnya kebangku taman yang tengah didudukinya.<br>Tak mendengarkan nasihat kekasihnya untuk langsung pulang,Sena yang merasa sangat bosan. Memutuskan untuk mampir dahulu ke taman dekat sekolahnya,taman yang sepi hanya ada dia dan beberapa orang-orang yang sedang bersantai.  
>Tak mengindahkan rasa takut untuk menetap lebih lama duduk dibangku taman ini. Diperhatikannya sekeliling taman itu,dengan pandangan kosong.<p>

Namun,manik coklat cerahnya terpaku pada sesosok berjubah hitam yang sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan sebilah pisau ditangan kanannya.  
>Sena tercekat melihat pisau itu,'K-kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi?'Batinnya,yang terpaku menatap sosok berjubah itu yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.<br>Wajah yang dipenuhi luka sana sini membuatnya terlihat semakin menyeramkan bagi pemuda mungil ini.

Keringat dingin mulai turun dari pelipisnya, Ingin sekali dirinya berlari menjauh,namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan kakinya,membuatnya jadi sulit bergerak.  
>'H-h-hiruma'Batinnya,tiba-tiba mengingat nama seorang pemuda yang amat dicintainya itu.<br>Setetes cairan bening menuruni kedua belah pipi chubinya. Bukan sekali,dua kali,sosok berjubah ini mendatanginya.  
>Tapi,ini yang 5 kalinya,dirinya diterror oleh manusia berjubah ini, Sebenarnya inilah alasan kenapa dia begitu ingin dekat dengan teman-teman dan kekasihnya.<br>"Kita bertemu lagi,Dear~"Sapa sosok berjubah itu,sing a song.  
>Lidah panjangnya sibuk menjilati pisau ditangannya,sensual. Mencoba mambuat Sena semakin ketakutan.<br>"M-mau a-apa kau"Ujar Sena,yang saat ini sudah dihimpit diantara kursi taman dan tubuh sosok berjubah itu.  
>"Mau-ku?"Direndahkannya tubuh tegap milik sosok berjubah itu,lalu menjilat sensual daun telinga milik Sena. Membuat sang empunya telinga,berjengit kaget.<br>"M-menjauh dariku"Lirih Sena,ketakutan. Kedua manik coklat itu,terpejam erat.  
>Kali ini dia benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia munafik. Sudah tahu dirinya sedang diterror oleh manusia berjubah ini,tetap saja tak mengindahkan ucapan sang kekasih.<br>Ukh,mengingat bahwa dirinya menghianati ucapan sang kekasih membuat dia menjadi malu dan takut disaat bersamaan, Malu karena dia tak mendengarkan ucapan Hiruma,dan takut jika manusia berjubah ini membunuhnya.  
>'Hiks,H-h-hiruma,gomen'Setetes cairan bening menuruni kedua belah pipi chubinya.<br>Buk!  
>Sosok berjubah itu pun,secara tiba-tiba memukul pundak Sena cukup kencang. Membuat kekasih dari sang devil dari SMA Daimon itu,pingsan seketika,Dengan berurai air mata.<br>Ditatapnya sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil dalam dekapannya,dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.  
>Tanpa ba bi bu lagi,sosok berjubah itu pun membawa pergi Sena,ke suatu tempat yang cukup sulit ditebak oleh semua orang.<br>"Berterima kasihlah padaku,karena dengan khusus aku membawakannya untukmu"Batin sosok berjubah itu, mendekap erat tubuh lemah itu.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.  
>Srett<br>Bruk  
>Ceklek Ceklek<br>"OI,BUKA KUNCI INI,KUSO-BAKA!"Teriak seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut kuning,kesal.  
>"Chikuso! Pervert! Akan kuhabisi kau setelah aku keluar dari sini,Shin"Dipukulnya keras pintu tak berdosa itu,mengakibatkan berbunyi bedebam keras.<br>"Bangsat! Aku tertipu olehnya!"Umpatnya kesal,mengingat kejadian 1 jam lalu,sebelum dirinya dibawa ketempat nista seperti ini.

_FlashBack On_  
>Brmmm<br>"Chikuso! Kaasan menyebalkan!"Umpatan kasar itu berasal dari seorang pengendara motor silver,dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata pemuda yang diketahui Hiruma itu,melajukan motor kesayangannya membelah ramainya jalan raya.  
>Drrttt Drrtt Drrttt<br>"Tch,siapa yang menghubungiku sih"Gerutunya sebal,seraya memarkirkan motor silver itu kepinggir jalan.  
>Sesampainya ditepi jalan,Hiruma mengangkat telepon yang ternyata berasal dari nomor tak dikenal olehnya.<br>"Siapa?"Tanyanya tak ada ramah-ramah nya sama sekali. Moodnya saat ini benar-benar buruk,dan terlalu mustahil untuk berbaik hati menyambut orang yang sudah sukarela(?) menghubunginya.  
>(Siapa aku,kau tak perlu mengetahuinya)Sahut suara disebrang sana,datar.<br>Hiruma hanya mengerlingkan kedua matanya,bosan mendengar ucapan dari orang sebrang sana,"Kuso-baka.. Jika anda tak ada urusan dengan saya,lebih baik anda tak usah mengganggu saya,mengerti?"Katanya,dengan nada yang kelewat dingin.  
>(Che)Dengus orang sebrang sana,(Sabar,sabar sabar,aku hanya ingin menginformasikan bahwa kekasihmu Sena Kobayakawa sedang berduaan dengan Agon Kongo)Info orang disana,yang bisa ditebak oleh Hiruma. Orang ini tengah meyeringai kepadanya.<br>"Agon? Si gimbel(?) dari SMA Shinryuji Naga? Dimana mereka sekarang?"Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat pegangan pada stang(?) motor miliknya,mencoba meredamkan emosi yang membeludak.  
>(Ditaman dekat sekolahmu)Setelah memberitahu dimana kekasih dan musuh bubuyutannya berada,orang itu pun mematikan sambungan mereka secara sepihak.<br>"Tch! Akan aku bunuh kau,Agon"Geramnya,memegang erat Handphone ditangannya.  
>Lalu tanpa banyak omong lagi,dilangkahkannya dengan cepat menuju motornya diparkirkan,dan melajukannya ketaman dekat sekolahannya.<br>Tak butuh waktu lama,untuk sampai ke taman tempat dirinya dan sang kekasih memadu kasih. Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata,pemuda berambut kuningmu melajukan motornya dengan cepat.  
>Setelah sampai ditaman yang dimaksud si penelpon tadi. Dengan liar Hiruma mencari kedua makhluk(?) itu,digertakkanya gigi putih bertaring itu,kesal.<br>"Chikuso! Jangan katakan aku dibohongi!? Tch,kuso-baka!"Umpatnya kesal,seraya menendang batu-batu kerikil tak berdosa. Mengakibatkan batu-batu kecil itu berubah posisi.  
>"Tak kusangka kau datang juga,Hiruma"Sebuah suara yang diiringi langkah kaki yang mendekat dari arah belakangnya,membuat Hiruma langsung menengadahkan kepalanya,untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang memanggil namanya.<br>"Kau?"

"Ada apa,Hiruma? Kaget? Hn,sekarang kau tak bisa memberontak lagi"Bibir tipis milik pemuda berjubah itu pun,membentuk sebuah seringaian yang menyebalkan.

Hiruma tercekat kaget,ketika tahu bahwa dirinya sudah dikepung oleh beberapa orang manusia berjubah. Kedua tangannya dipegang erat oleh 2 orang diantaranya,membuatnya sulit bergerak.  
>"Tch,kau Shin Seijuro! Ternyata kau yang sudah menjebakku,eh? Kekeke,untuk apa hn? Kau ingin aku memberikan Sena padamu?"Manik tosca itu menatap remeh pemuda berjubah yangTop of Form<p>

ternyata salah satu saingan atas cintanya pada Sena,sedikitnya pemuda devil ini bangga akan dirinya yang ternyata diterima oleh Kuso-chibinya.  
>Saat itu-sedikitnya-dirinya merasa kalau dia tak mungkin dicintai oleh Sena-yang sering mendapatkan perlakuan kasar-dari dirinya.<br>Sempat merasa down,ketika tahu banyak yang meyukai RB kecilnya ini. Selain si gimbel dari sekolah Shinryuji Naga,masih ada juga Hayato Akaba-sang sensei-yang ternyata diam-diam menyukai Kuso-chibinya

Namun,siapa yang sangka? Jika ternyata yang diterima oleh pemuda mungil itu adalah dirinya sendiri,yang sudah sering menganggu atau bahkan memperlakukan kasar padanya.

"Wah,wah,wah.. Tenang saja,aku sudah tidak tertarik dengannya"Ujar Pemuda berjubah yang ternyata dari salah satu sekolah elit selain SMA Deimon sendiri,SMA Ojo white Knight.  
>Hiruma hanya mendengus,mendengar jawabannya,"Aku kesini hanya ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat"Dijilatnya sebilah pisau itu,dengan santai,"Dan tak ada penolakan"Sambungnya,ketika melihat Hiruma yang mulai berontak.<p>

Dan dengan gerakan mata,para anak buahnya pun segera membawa tubuh tegap sang Devil ke sebuah mobil,yang terparkir dekat taman. Tak diindahkannya makian yang ditujukan padanya,dari pemuda penyuka permen karet non-sugar itu.  
>Dengan santainya,dirinya ikut masuk kedalam sebuah mobil yang sama dengan sang korban.<p>

.

.

.

.  
>_FlashBack Off_<br>"Chikuso! Aku jamin,setelah terbebas dari sini,akan ku tembak kau sampai mati,Kuso-baka!"Ditendangnya kuat-kuat pintu itu,penuh emosi.  
>Disaat sedang frustasi menyerangnya(?),tanpa sengaja manik tosca itu melihat secarik kertas yang tertempel disamping kanan dekat pintu dia datang tadi.<br>Diambilnya dengan kasar secarik kertas itu,dan membacanya dengan seksama. Tak lama setelah membaca surat itu,kedua pupil itu melebar tak percaya.  
>Diremasnya kertas itu,kuat-kuat dan dengan penuh emosi. Hiruma berlari menuju anak tangga yang berada disebrang-belakang-dirinya.<br>"Chikuso! Berani kau lukai Kuso-chibiku,akan kuhabisi kau,Kuso-baka!"

(Datanglah ke lantai tiga,selamatkan nyawa kekasihmu jika kau tak ingin dia mati konyol)

Drap

Drap

Drap

Dengan kalap Dibukanya pintu demi pintu kamar yang berada dilantai tiga,untuk mencari keberadaan sang kekasih. Hingga pintu yang berada paling ujung,dengan perasaan campur aduk pemuda yang sering memegang senjata api itu pun,membuka pintu kamar itu dengan perlahan. Dirinya berdo'a dalam hati,semoga saja ini bukan pertanda buruk untuknya.

Ceklek

Krietttt

Secara perlahan dan penuh waspada,Hiruma memasuki kamar tersebut.  
>Dengan bantuan cahaya yang masuk dari celah-celah ventilasi kamar. Manik toscanya melihat seseorang yang tengah terbaring tak nyaman diatas ranjang king size itu.<p>

Dipincingkannya mata itu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang tengah terbaring disana. Namun,baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya sebanyak tiga langkah.  
>Pintu kamar itu,secara tiba-tiba tertutup rapat. Dengan segera Hiruma berlari untuk membuka pintu itu.<br>Namun,mustahil baginya. Pintu itu sudah terkunci dari luar kamar. Dengan kesal ditendangnya pintu kamar itu kencang-kencang,berharap pintu itu hancur seketika.  
>"Tch,kuso-baka!"Umpatnya,kesal.<br>"Nghh~ S-sakit~"Seru suara lirih itu,dari arah ranjang diujung sana.

Degh!

Dengan gerakan lambat,ditengokannya kepala kuning jagung itu kesumber suara.  
>Dia mengenal suara ini.<br>"K-kuso-chibi?!"Tanyanya meyakinkan diri,bahwa suara itu adalah suara sang kekasih hatinya.  
>"H-hiruma-san k-kah?"Sahut suara dikeremangan cahaya kamar tersebut,dengan suara yang seperti orang menahan tangis.<br>Mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih ke pernyataan itu,membuat Hiruma merasa sangat yakin,jika itu memang kekasih hatinya.  
>Dengan gerakan cepat,Hiruma menghampiri sumber suara. Namun,tinggal satu langkah lagi dirinya mencapai sang kekasih yang sedang tidur terlentang itu.<br>Dengan gerakan pelan,pemuda devil itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Entah,saat ini dia harus membunuh Shin atau malah berterima kasih padanya. Walau cahaya kamar ini remang-remang,Hiruma sangat yakin bahwa Sena-sang kekasihnya-tengah tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan diikat dimasing-masing sisi ranjang.  
>Gakuran yang dikenakannya-sama seperti dirinya-yang diyakini oleh Hiruma bahwa sang kekasih belum sempat pulang itu. Dua sampai tiga kancing teratas lepas dari tempatnya,gakuran yang dikenakannya pun acak-acakkan sehingga membuat Hiruma dapat melihat perut datar itu-yang sedikit terekspos- serta celana panjang yang sedikit melorot memperlihatkan celana boxer merah marun. Dan yang paling membuat Hiruma tercengang adalah,ekspresi yang ditujukan sang kekasih hatinya.<br>Dengan cahaya matahari yang sedikit menerangi wajah memerah itu,membuat Sena terlihat begitu menggoda,apalagi keringat yang turun dileher jenjang yang terekspos bebas itu,cukup membuat Jr,Hiruma mengeras.

Glek!

'God,oh Kami-sama aku benar-benar berterima kasih sudah memberikanku malaikat yang penuh dengan aura uke yang pekat(?). Kekeke,kali ini aku tak akan membunuhmu,Shin. Berterima kasihlah padaku'Batinnya error sendiri.  
>Melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang menatap penuh 'minat' itu, mau tak mau membuat pemilik nama lengkap Sena Kobayakawa itu,salting sendiri.<br>"U-ukh~ j-jangan men-natapku seperti itu,H-hiruma-san"Dapat diyakininya sendiri,wajahnya saat ini sudah menyamai kepiting rebus,yang memerah. Sena merasa amat malu diperhatikan secara intens seperti itu oleh sang kekasih,dirinya pun yakin. Saat ini dirinya begitu 'mengundang',untuk pemuda dihadapannya ini. Salahkan sang pemuda berjubah itu,yang mengikat kedua tangannya pada masing-masing sisi ranjang. Dan akibat dirinya yang tak suka diperlakukan seperti binatang ini. Hanya mampu memberontak dan berteriak-berharap segera membebaskannya-,sehingga membuat gakuran yang dikenakannya berantakan.  
>"Kau benar-benar 'menggoda',Kuso-chibi"Komentar Hiruma melihat penampilan sang pujaan hatinya ini. Sadar atau tidak,Hiruma menjilat bibir bawahnya sensual-tergoda dengan pemandangan didepannya-.<p>

Blush

Seketika wajah itu memerah sangat,mendengar ucapan pemuda dihadapannya,U-urusai,H-hiruma-san"Ujarnya,gugup setengah mati,"L-lebih baik,k-kita segera pergi dari ruangan i-ini"Saran Sena,tanpa memandang sang kekasih yang tengah menatap penuh 'lapar' kepada dirinya ini.  
>"Hn,setelah aku berhasil melepaskan 'beban' ini,Kuso-chibi"Seringai Hiruma,menyebalkan.<p>

Glek

"B-beban a-apa?"Tanya Sena,pura-pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan sang kekasih. Dirinya sebenarnya sudah amat tahu apa yang dimaksudkan oleh sang kekasih itu,melihat 'gundukan' ditengah selangkangan sang devil. Sena yakin,dirinya tak akan bisa lari sebelum menghilangkan 'beban' yang ada didiri sang kekasih.  
>Dengan langkah pelan,Hiruma mendekati sang kekasih yang tengah menatap horror dirinya,"H-hiruma-san,m-mau apa k-kau?"Tanya Sena takut plus malu.<br>Meminta pertanggung jawabanmu,Kuso-chibi"Jawab sang kekasih,merendahkan tubuh tegap itu.  
>Dihirupnya aroma citrus yang menguar dari leher jenjang polos itu,dan tanpa sadar diulurkannya lidah panjang itu untuk menjilat leher mulus sang kekasih.<br>"Mhmm~ H-hiruma-sshhang,c-cukup"Ujar Sena,menggeliat geli ketika dirasakan olehnya,lidah basah itu menyapu habis lehernya yang sensitiv.  
>"Ini semua salahmu,menyambut(?)ku dengan penampilan menggoda"Seringai Hiruma,mengelus lembut pipi merah Sena.<br>Dikecupnya perlahan kening sang kekasih,lalu menatap mata coklat pemuda mungil dibawahnya lurus.  
>"Aku ingin 'itu',Kuso-chibi"Kata Hiruma,tak menunggu persetujuan Sena terlebih dahulu,Hiruma langsung mencium bibir ranum sang kekasih kasar namun lembut disaat bersamaan.<br>"Mmmhhh~"Gumam Sena memejamkan kedua matanya rapat,entah kenapa setiap sentuhan dan kecupan yang diberikan Hiruma selalu membuatnya terbuai.  
>Sedikit kesulitan menghadapi serangan sang kekasih membuat Sena kewalahan mengikuti permainan pemuda diatasnya,yang begitu sangat agresif.<br>Dengan lidah yang sudah terlatih,Hiruma mengaduk-ngaduk rongga mulut Sena. Sementara Sena,sibuk mengimbangi tarian(?) lidah sang kekasihnya.  
>Dengan tanpa diketahui oleh Sena sendiri,Hiruma membuka baju seragam Sena dengan perlahan. Setelah semua kancing seragam itu terlepas,dielus-elusnya perut datar sang kekasih dengan lembut. Membuat sang empunya perut menggeliat geli dibuatnya.<br>"Mhhmmm H-hirumphh~"Tak mengizinkan Sena protes,Hiruma terus mengeksplorasi mulut sang kekasih dengan rakus.  
>Merasa kasihan pada pemuda mungil dibawahnya yang sudah kehabisan pasokan udara,Hiruma pun melepaskan ciuman panjang itu.<br>"Hahh hahh hahh H-hirum-Ahhh!"Teriak Sena antara sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.  
>Ketika secara tiba-tiba Hiruma menggigit dan meremas kedua daerah tersensitivnya secara bersamaan.<p>

Ya,dengan penuh nafsu pemuda devil itu menggigit,hisap,kecup,jilat leher mulus itu,hingga menimbulkan bercak merah. Dan tangan kirinya tak dibiarkan diam olehnya,dengan keras namun lembut.  
>Hiruma meremas 'sesuatu'yang mengembung diantara selangkangan pemuda mungil dibawahnya ini.<br>"A-ahh,H-hiruma mmmhhh"Digigitnya bibir bawah itu kuat-kuat,entah kenapa walau ini bukan yang pertama buatnya,tetap saja perasaan malu mengeluarkan desahan masih ada.  
>"Jangan ditahan,Kuso-chibi"Ujar Hiruma,dengan suara serak menahan suatu gejolak dalam dirinya,"Aku suka suara desahanmu,keluar saja. Aku ingin mendengarnya"Sambungnya,yang lalu lidah itu turun ke dada, menghisap dan mengulum niple pink yang sudah mengeras itu secara bergantian. Tak lupa dia pun membuat banyak kissmark disana,agar semua orang tahu,bahwa pemuda dibawahnya ini hanya milik Hiruma si devil seorang.<br>"Ahh H-hiruma hnnnn~ hmm~"Desah Sena tak tertahankan,karena niple dan -yang entah kapan terbebas itu-dikocoknya cepat.  
>Hiruma melirik keatas untuk melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukan sang pujaan hatinya.<br>Mata yang sayu,bibir yang sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan 'nyanyian' yang amat dia sukai,serta kedua pipi chubi itu merah merona. Lengkap sudah kesempurnaan yang dimiliki sang kekasih hatinya ini.  
>"A-ahh hnn~ H-hiruma ukhh Ahh ah! mnnhh~ a-aku nnh m-mau ukh"Kata Sena yang sibuk menerima serangan kenikmatan yang diberikan pemuda diatasnya ini.<br>Mengerti maksud Sena,Hiruma pun menggantikan tugas sang tangan dengan kedua rongga hangatnya.  
>Dimasukkannya kedalam mulut hangatnya. Lalu mengulumnya cepat,serta dimainkannya kedua 'bola kembar'. Meremas bahkan menarik-nariknya gemas. Menimbulkan sensasi kenikmatan yang tiadatara bagi sang empunya.<br>Ingin sekali Sena menjambak rambut kuning jagung lembut itu,untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Namun,sayang kedua tangannya saat ini tengah diikat,mengakibatkan Sena meremas tali itu erat guna menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dia terima.  
>"Ah! Ukh~ hnn~ hahh H-hiruma nnhh~ a-AHHHHHH"Dengan suka cita Hiruma menelan semua semen yang keluar dari tubuh sang kekasih. Tubuh polos itu mengejang nikmat,sementara Sena menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang mulai menghilang.<br>Hiruma bangun dari acara menindih tubuh mungil itu,setelah sebelumnya mengelap sisa semen sang uke yang mengenai dagunya.  
>Manik tosca itu sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai sebagai pelumas. Tak lama kemudian dia menemukan sebuah botol oil diatas meja.<br>Didekatinya meja yang berada dipojokan dekat lemari. Namun,kedua mata itu melebar ketika melihat beberapa alat sex toys disana.  
>"Chikuso! Apa maksudnya tuh,mereka menaruh alat-alat nista ini disini? Tch,mereka pikir aku akan menggunakannya apa!?"Ditatapnya sinis benda-benda nista itu,seolah-olah benda itu adalah wajah para manusia berjubah yang menangkapnya kemari.<br>Tak mau berlama-lama memandang benda nista tersebut,Hiruma pun segera mengambil Baby Oil dan kembali ke ranjang,dimana sang pujaan hatinya menunggu permainan selanjutnya dari dirinya.  
>Merasakan ada orang yang menaiki ranjang tempatnya berbaring,Sena segera membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan sang kekasihnya itu.<br>Disaat kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling bertemu,Hiruma hanya memberikan seringaian mengerikan pada pemuda dibawahnya.  
>Dibukanya kaki mungil itu lebar-lebar,sehingga memperlihatkan lubang kenikmatan sang kekasih.<br>"H-hiruma-san?"Panggil Sena ragu,yang diacuhkan oleh sang pemilik nama itu sendiri.  
>Dibalurkannya baby oil itu secukupnya ke ketiga jari ramping panjang miliknya,lalu satu jari telunjuk itu pun mulai memasuki lubang sempit Sena.<br>Merasakan jari panjang dan ramping milik hiruma mulai memasuki lubangnya,membuat sena meringis perih.  
>"A-ah! S-sakit"Rintihnya,mencengkram tali yang mengikatnya erat-erat.<br>"Hn,bersabarlah aku sedang memperlebar jalan untuk ,Kuso-chibi"dikeluar masukkannya jari ramping miliknya,dan memutar-mutar guna melebarkan lubang sempit itu.  
>Merasa satu jari saja tak cukup,ditambahnya jari kedua menyusul jari pertama hingga jari ketiga pun ikut bergabung(?) memperlebar lubang penuh kenikmatan duniawi itu.<br>Setelah ketiga jarinya tertanam dilubang Sena,Hiruma pun menggerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar masuk,memutar,zigzag,hingga akhirnya jari-jari itu pun mengenai sebuah titik kenikmatan sang kekasih.  
>"Ahhhh~"Lengguh Sena,merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Terasa seperti beribu kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya,rasanya benar-benar membuatnya melayang.<br>Mendengar lengguhan panjang sang kekasih,Hiruma pun terus menerus menghantamkan ketiga jarinya ketitik kenikmatan milik Sena,membuat sang empunya lubang(?) mendesah-desah keenakan.  
>"H-hiruma ah! ahh! hnn~ a-aku m-mau ukh~ nnhh~"Ucapnya kesusahan,ketika sebentar lagi dirinya akan mengeluarkan semen untuk yang kedua kalinya tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun Jr,nya.<br>"Tidak secepat itu,Kuso-chibi"Dengan wajah kalem Hiruma pun,menarik ketiga jarinya dari lubang itu,membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan protes dari sang kekasih.  
>Menghiraukan tatapan protes sang pujaan hati,Hiruma pun melepaskan celananya untuk membebaskan yang sedari tadi meminta dibebaskan.<br>Selesai membuka celana panjang serta dalamannya,Hiruma pun memposisikan didepan pintu lubang kenikmatan milik sang terkasih. Ditepuk-tepukkannya ujung kelubang itu,membuat lubang itu berkedut-kedut meminta lebih.  
>"B-berhenti bermain-main,H-hiruma-san"Protes Sena,dengan wajah yang sudah memerah hingga kekuping,entah antara marah atau kesal.<br>"Kekekeke,kau tak sabaran sekali,Kuso-chibi"Dikecupnya kening sang kekasih ,dengan secara perlahan namun pasti.  
>Hiruma mendorong kelubang anus yang sudah berkedut-kedut menahan gejolak birahi.<br>"Ukh,masih sempit seperti biasanya"Komentarnya,yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Sena.  
>"Akh! K-kau pikir a-anus ku nnh~ i-ini karet,yang AKHHHH!"Pekik Sena Kaget,ketika dengan tiba-tiba Hiruma mendorong kencang dan tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya.<br>"Gomen,aku sudah tidak kuat lagi,Kuso-chibi"Tanpa menunggu Sena yang terbiasa dengan ,Hiruma menyodokkan cepat dan tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan yang mampu membuat keduanya merasa melayang.  
>"Ah! Uh! hnn~ ahh,H-hirumahh ah! ah!"Dicengkramnya erat tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya,Sena benar-benar merasa kewalahan.<br>Apalagi ketika Hiruma mulai ikut memanjakan yang sempat terlupakan.  
>Suara derit ranjang dan desahan dari kedua pemuda yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Saling menyahut membentuk sebuah simponi(?) yang menjadi lagu pengiring bermain mereka.<br>Sementara Pinggul Hiruma mengeluar masukkan didalam anus sang kekasih.  
>Tangannya pun tak luput ikut serta dalam permainan bercinta ini,dikocoknya cepat mini cepat. Seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.<br>"K-kiss me,H-hiruma nnhh~ uh! ahnn~"Pinta Sena,menatap pemuda yang tengah memanjakannya dengan tatapan sayu.  
>Dengan senang hati,Hiruma menuruti permintaan sang pujaan. Direndahkannya tubuh tegapnya,lalu didekatkannya kedua bibir itu,dan Hiruma segera meraup bibir cherry yang sudah sedikit memerah dan membengkak akibat perbuatannya beberapa menit yang lalu.<br>Dengan senang hati Sena membalas ciuman yang berikan pemuda devil itu. Berapa kali pun bibir yang sering mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas itu menyentuhnya,tak pernah sedikit pun Sena merasa bosan.  
>Malahan setiap apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya terhadap tubuhnya,selalu direspon dengan baik olehnya.<br>Sena suka saat Hiruma menyentunya. Sena suka saat Hiruma memanjakannya. Sena suka saat bibir tipis itu menyebutkan namanya. Sena suka semua perlakuan yang diberikan pemuda yang ada diatasnya ini. Apapun dan sampai kapan pun,Hiruma hanya miliknya. Hanya untuknya. Tak boleh orang lain memilikinya.

Possesif(?),eh? Biarlah,memang itu adanya. Hiruma si devil dari SMA Daimon Devil Bats hanya miliknya. Sampai kapan pun.  
>Merasakan rongga paru-parunya mulai meminta oksigen,Hiruma pun melepaskan ciuman panasnya lembut.<br>"Hahh,ahh nhh~ ah! L-lebih c-cepathh ahh! hhnn~ uh~"Mendengar permintaan Sena,dengan suka cita Hiruma menurutinya.  
>"As your wish,dear"Dengan cepat Hiruma menggerakkan pinggulnya,menyodokkan kelubang kenikmatan dunia.<br>Sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar,telah dirasakan oleh kedua pemuda ini.  
>"H-hiruma nnh~ a-aku ah! ah! hmm~"Dipereratnya pegangan pada tali yang mengikatnya,ketika pemuda diatasnya mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangannya.<br>"K-kita sama-sama,saja"Pinta Hiruma,yang sudah tak kuat mengeluarkan hasratnya.  
>"A-a-AHHHHHHHH"Secara bersamaan mereka mengeluarkan semen mereka. Dan kedua tubuh pemuda itu pun mengejang hebat.<br>Hiruma yang mengeluarkan semen didalam tubuhnya,terasa penuh bagi Sena,hingga sisa dari semen itu,meluncur keluar membasahi ranjang tempatnya berbaring.  
>Sedangkan Sena sendiri mengeluarkan semen itu ditangan sang seme,mengakibatkan perut,dada serta sedikitnya mengenai wajah hiruma.<br>Namun,dengan santainya. Hiruma menghabiskan semua semen yang keluar dari diri sang uke. bahkan yang ada di perut dan dada sang uke pun,tak luput dari sapuan lidah lihai milik sang seme.  
>"Ngh~ H-hiruma~ c-cukup~"melas Sena yang merasa,sudah sangat lemas.<br>"Kekekeke,baru satu ronde kau sudah tak kuat" Ejek Hiruma,yang terus menerus menjilati kedua niple sang uke,hingga membuat mini 'bangun' kembali. Begitu pun dengan Jr,sang seme yang masih tertanam dilubang sang uke.  
>"Kekekeke,kau ini mudah keluar,juga mudah 'bangun' ya?"Sambungnya,mengocok kembali dengan cepat.<br>"Ahh~ nghh~ H-hiruma c-cukphnnn ah uhh nnh~"Lirih Sena,yang merasa sudah lemas.  
>"Kekeke,karena kedua 'mini' kita sudah 'bangun',mari kita lanjut,Kuso-chibi"Tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang uke,Hiruma amembalikkan tubuh di bawahnya,tanpa mengeluarkan yang tertanam didalamnya.<br>Dengan Cepat Hiruma menggerakkan pinggulnya,menyodok lubang itu dengan penuh nafsu. Diraihnya uke,lalu mengocoknya juga,dengan cepat.  
>Sena yang merasa lelah,hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dengan perlakuan sang seme. Kepala bersurai coklat marun itu,ditenggelamkan pada bantal yang menjadi alas kepalanya. Dengan tangan yang masih terikat,namun karena posisinya membalik. Membuat kedua tangannya jadi menyilang.<br>"Ah! ah! annh~ uh! H-hirumahh ngh ahh khh ngh! ah"Desah Sena,kewalahan.  
>Tangan yang sedari tadi menggenggam tali sebagai alat,penyalur kenikmatannya. Mengakibatkan kedua tangan mungil itu,mulai terlihat memar.<br>Melihat keadaan tangan sang uke yang mulai memar,Hiruma pun mengangkat tubuh mungil sang uke ke pangkuannya.  
>Dan menaik turunkan tubuh itu cepat,tanpa mengurangi kecepatan dalam mengocok uke. Dengan posisi seperti ini, tertanam semua kelubang itu. Memberikan sensasi kenikmatan yang luar biasa.<br>"S-sebentar l-lagi ukh ghh"Dengan membabi buta,Hiruma terus menyodokkan dengan cepat.  
>Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua pemuda itu,keduanya mengeluarkan hasrat mereka secara bersamaan.<br>"Hahh,hahh,hahh"Dikecupnya dengan lembut pundak belakang sang uke,lalu merengkuh lembut penuh kasih sayang tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya ini. Dan membisikkan sesuatu,yang membuat wajah sang uke memerah sempurna.  
>"L-love you,too"Sahut Sena,yang menyenderkan tubuh lemasnya kedada sang seme.<br>Lalu sang mimpi pun mengulurkan tangannya dengan suka cita,menyambut tubuh lemah yang butuh istirahat itu masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya.  
>Mendengar dengkuran halus,keluar dari bibir ranum sang uke. Hiruma hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapinya.<br>"Kuso-chibi"Ujarnya,yang dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh sang uke yang terlelap,lalu menidurkan tubuh mungil itu diatas ranjang.  
>Melihat tali masih mengikat kedua tangan Sena. Hiruma segera mencari sesuatu yang dapat melepaskan tali itu dari tangan sang kekasih.<br>Ketika manik toscanya menemukan sebuah gunting yang tergeletak didekat jendela.  
>Diambilnya gunting itu,lalu mengguntingkan tali-tali yang mengikat tubuh sang uke.<br>Ditatapnya luka memar yang terdapat disekitar tangan dan pergelangannya.  
>Hiruma pun mencari kotak P3K,setelah mendapatkan benda yang dibutuhkannya. Lalu Hiruma mengobati luka itu,dan membalutnya.<br>Dengan penuh kasih sayang,dikecupnya kening sang uke.  
>Dan menatap wajah terlelap itu dengan pandangan sayang.<br>"Hn,aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu,Kuso-chibi"Dielusnya luka memar Sena dengan lembut,dan tersenyum lembut ketika melihat senyum sang uke yang entah sedang memimpikan apa disana.

"Mengenalmu,membuatku memiliki arti hidup. Mengenalmu,menyadarkanku jika aku masih pantas untuk dicintai. Arigatou,telah mengajariku arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Love you"Dikecupnya lama kening sang uke. Lalu Hiruma pun mengambil posisi tidur disamping sang uke,setelahnya menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua. Melupakan sementara jika mereka sedang berada didalam tahanan(?) para manusia berjubah.

~~End~~

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

"Ukh,m-mereka benar-benar pasangan yang hot"Komentar seorang gadis berambut coklat bermata biru aka Mamori,yang sibuk mengelap darah yang sedari tadi tak berhenti keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Hn,dan kau tipe wanita yang menyeramkan"Kata seorang pemuda,berjubah hitam dengan sebilah pisau ditangannya. Menatap tak percaya pada gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Apa kau bilang? Tch,wajar saja kan? Aku fojushi akut,dan kau hebat sudah membuat video yang amat hot untuk kami,Shin"Belanya,sibuk menonton video dua orang pemuda yang tengah melakukan adegan ranjang,dengan salah satu diantaranya kedua tangannya terikat dimasina-masing sisi ranjang.

"A-aku sudah tak kuat,MAX"Sahut Monta yang sudah tepar dengan genangan darah miliknya sendiri yang keluar dari hidungnya.

"A-aku juga"Ujar Asuka yang langsung pingsan kehabisan darah.

Sedangkan yang lain-Trio Ha Haa,Kurita,Daikichi dan para anak buah Shin-sudah pingsan sejak awal.

"Hn,mana bayaranku?"Pintanya,menatap datar gadis dihadapannya.

"Ne,ne,ne"Dilemparnya Map coklat pemberian Asuka,yang langsung ditangkap oleh Shin dengan mudah.

"Hn,lain kali jangan panggil aku untuk menjebak mereka"Peringatnya,yang lalu pergi keluar ruangan yang sudah penuh dengan genangan darah orang-orang tak jelas-Fojushi dan Fudanshi-itu.

"Hn,aku tak janji"Sahut Mamori kalem,mengangkat bahunya,acuh.

"Hn"Gumam Shin,mengerlingkan matanya bosan.

.

.

.

.

.

~~End Omake~~

Hyaaaaaa,sejak kapan shin jadi mesum begitu? *watados/plak

Ne,minna review?

hehehehe

Bottom of Form


End file.
